Another Dream in the Night
by oceanhelper1
Summary: Kellie has secrets, will Tyler stick around to get close to her, and her heart? Or will he find someone better? OC/OC


Kellie was walking outside, watching the snow fall on her mittens. It was just passed Christmas, and she had not returned home for the holidays. It seemed as if she was the only person home, at Hogwarts that is. She sighed, she missed her parents, but there was no way to communicate with them until she returned home in the summer. Christmas had just ended a few nights ago. This particular day found Tyler wandering the grounds. He had taken to doing so when it snowed. Every year he didn't return home. He missed it and his younger brother, but he knew that his time in school would go by quickly. Tyler walked until he saw a girl, he moved silently towards her.

When he was behind her, he spoke, "Hey there."

She jumped, scared of the sudden noise. "Hello." She clutched her heart, and turned swiftly to face him. "I didn't think there were many people here still, all of my friends returned home."

Tyler laughed at the way she jumped up, "That's quite alright. Most people do return home. Though, I'm not most people." He looked her over. He remembered seeing her in some of his classes. "Tyler. Tyler Williams."

She nodded, "We've had classes together before. Kellie Jemmings." She smiled, and continued to wander through the vast landscape. "Why aren't you most people?" She asked, picking up on random things people said, was kind of her thing.

He smiled at her. "Pleased to officially meet you and your lovely accent, Miss Jemmings." He accompanied her on the rest of her walk. "Probably because I'm here while pretty much everyone else went home." He grinned cheekily at her.

She giggled at him being such a gentlemen, "Why thank you Mr. Williams. Yours is pretty swell too." She was glad to have company, for once over the holidays. She was usually alone the entire time. "Might I ask why you are still here?"

Tyler laughed. "I don't think pretty is the word to describe it, but I'll take the compliment, Miss Jemmings." While the whole of his house may be gone, it seemed that the castle wasn't as empty as it felt. "I didn't want to go back home. My family knows I miss them. Now, why are you, a pretty girl, still here in the castle? Or, walking around alone for that matter?"

She laughed too, "Well, my parents like to travel over holidays, so I can't return home until summer time. I'm alone, or was alone because I didn't know there was such amazing -people still here." She missed her friends, but he was a very nice substitute.

He grinned, "You think I'm amazing? I'm flattered." At least he wasn't alone. His friends had all left and he was stuck there. It was probably because they were all purebloods and he was a halfblood. "Where do they travel to?"

"Every where, I think they're in China for Christmas this year." She shrugged, she didn't know, or care. They could tell her if they wanted to, she just couldn't reply. "What are your parents doing for the holidays?"

He had thought that she would have known. "That's interesting." He sighed, watching his breath turn white in the air. "Probably coddling and hovering over my little brother."

She nodded, she understood what that was like, her little sister was her parents favorite child. "I know what you mean." She looked down at her watch, "It's almost dinner time, want to go back to the great hall?"

He looked back to the castle. "Sure. I think they're serving soup today. It'd be good to have something warm." He held out his arm for her. "Do you want to eat together?"

She gladly took his arm, "I would love to, it beats sitting alone any day." She smiled up towards him, he was about half a foot taller than her. Making her feel small.

He chuckled and smiled down at her. "I'm sure it does. I usually have company in the form of books." He led the way to the Great Hall. "So, Miss Jemmings, tell me about yourself." She seemed interesting to him.

"Um...well okay. I like to play football, I'm the seeker for Gryffindor. I like to draw. Um...I like to sing, but only by myself." She looked down in thought for a moment, "I'm muggle born. What about you Mr. Williams?" She asked, taking a seat randomly at a table.

He nodded remember all the Quidditch games he had watched. "I've seen you play. You're pretty good." He thought, "There's not much to tell, I suppose. I want to be an Auror. I'm a Prefect. I'm a halfblood. I play instruments. I'm good at potions. Just normal things, I reckon." He sat down across from her.

She giggled, "You sound like a goody-two shoes to me. And I'm not that good at Quiditch, there's always something for me to improve." She had no idea what she wanted to be, she didn't really think about it much.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I? Oh. That's right, you're a Gryffindork. You've never been on the end of one of my friendly 'pranks'." Tyler grinned mischievously. "I'm only a Prefect because McGonagall figures it'd keep me from moving my pranks to outside of my house. Mostly to protect yours, I suppose."

She scowled, she hated being called that. "At least I have a brave heart." She replied angrily back, "Any ways, you're in the house of nerds." She laughed, remembering some thing her friend told her about the Ravenclaws.

He snorted, "I wasn't expecting you to pick Brawn over Brain." He could see her getting angry. He hadn't realized that such a word would anger her. He filed it away for use at a later time. Tyler laughed. "Well, what can I say, we like to keep our noses in books. I, personally haven't run into anything while reading and walking. Some of my mates have."

"What can I say, the man who saved us all came out of this house." She shrugged, smiling remembering her uncle, he was her favorite. "So you're a bookworm too?" She giggled, she preferred to play sports, or do things rather than read. However, she was still intelligent, despite what many people thought about her.

He only nodded. Her moods seem to change quickly. "Oh yes. That's one stereotype that always seems to be correct about us."

She gave him a look, before suppressing it. Trying to change the subject, "What position do you play?" She asked, looking up watching a boy their age pass by. She waved. and looked back towards him.

He silently watched her after he replied, only raising an eyebrow at the look she threw his way. "Goalie and forward. What about you?" He knew she was obviously changing subjects and didn't feel like pressing the matter.

"Center defender, right mid-fielder. I didn't realize you played football. I was asking about Quiditch." She avoided eye contact, looking down at her plate. She tried not to look towards him, her eyes always gave every thing away.

He frowned. "I never said I played Quidditch. I did say that I played football." He watched her avoid him. She was acting odd now, as did many girls around him eventually did. "Is everything alright?" he dared to ask.

"What-uh yeah. Sorry, just uh-never mind. Sorry, I wasn't..." She smacked her head on the table, trying to collect her thoughts. "I'm just saw some one I don't want to see...ever." She mumbled.

He refrained from laughing when she hit her head on the table. "Was it that boy? I don't know his name, but I've seen him around. He's not worth hitting your pretty head on the table."

"He is when he smashed your heart into a billion little pieces." She rolled her head, so she could look at him. Glancing to see where he went, she sighed. "Oh good, he's not coming over here."

"I still don't see it." He tilted his head and squinted as if he was looking for something in the other boy. "He wouldn't. We don't get on very well."

"See what?" She asked, puzzled as to what he meant and what he was looking for. He was the one man she wouldn't mind if he went missing.

"What makes him worth anything."

She sighed, "Can we not discuss this?" She finally looked back at him, pleading silently with her eyes.

"I never said we had to." He looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

She nodded, and tried to think of something to change the subject with, "So are you seeing any one?"

He chuckled before replying. "No. I haven't had a girlfriend since the start of term. And from your reaction, I take it, you're quite single as well."

"As of now, yes." She muttered some profanities under her breath, throwing in his name (her ex) a couple times as well. "And I most likely will be for a while, no one is really interested in me as of the late."

He grinned. "Well, I can 'fix' him right up, if you'd like?" he was offering to prank the stupid git. He was already getting more egotistical than Tyler liked him to be.

"Ah- no thanks, I already got my 'revenge' on him." She snickered, thinking back on her prank. Her friends had helped her, and every thing went perfectly. Nobody talked about it, other wise they would probably be expelled for it.

"I still think he needs another one. Shouldn't be walking around so high and mighty."

"If you do, it has to be on your own accord." She smiled, thinking it was cute how set he was to do something. She was at the beginning steps of falling for him. "What do you have in mind?"

He gave her a grin. "Of course, fair maiden." He thought for a moment before looking back at the boy. "His hair. Something needs to be done about it."

She laughed, "I always thought the color pink suited him."

He threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Pink would look fantastic on him."

She nodded, laughing quieter than him. "I've always thought so at least."

He added 'Pink Hair' to his mental checklist. "Done. Anything else?"

"Hmm...How about a silencing spell?" She laughed imagining the trouble this would cause for him.

He shook his head. "Too easy to reverse." Tyler tapped his fingers on the table. "What about enlarging his tongue?"

"You could always shrink is vocal chords too." She ran her fingers through her hair, something she did when she was thinking deeply.

"Indeed. I've done that before." He thought for a moment before the tapping returned. "Oh! I've got it. What if we make his voice high pitched?"

"Like a helium balloon? That'd be perfect, since it'd take a while to reverse it." She pulled out one of her books, looking for some things that might help them.

He nodded. "I've perfected a spell that Poppy can't reverse." He sorted through his brain, thinking of all the spells that he could preform. The ones that needed to be waited out in particular.

"We could do both, that way once they fix the silence, there will be the vocal chords to fix." She closed her book.

He shook his head. "That'd make one of them rather pointless."

She nodded, "Okay, sounds good." She pushed her plate away, having not eaten, only had drunken some tea. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now."

He watched her before nodding. "It's quite early, but if you wish to turn in, then, sweet dreams, Miss Jemmings."

"My dreams are never sweet, but thanks." She gathered her things before disappearing around the corner.

He watched her go, wondering what she meant by that. He sighed and shook his head, leaving the Great Hall as well. He hoped he'd see her again. She entered her dorm room. Sitting on her bed in her pjs. She left so she could sing, something she always did at this hour. Letting the soft melody of the song carry through out the room. He got to his common room. Only a few girls from the lower years had stayed back and were leaving to their dorm as he sat on the couch. He pulled out a book that his mother had sent him. Muggle literature was always refreshing to read. She sighed, pulling her fingers through her hair. She missed her parents and friends. Her songs were saddened, like her mood. She most likely wouldn't sleep tonight, otherwise her dreams would be turned into terrors. He could feel himself getting sleepy as it got later into the night. He retired to his own room and showered. He slept in his boxers that night for his room was unseasonably warm. She opened her door, and wandered the castle corriders, returning in the early morning to dress. Before she continued to wander. He woke up early that morning and dressed before deciding to go to the library. She finally was hungry, going to the Great Hall and grabbing a quick breakfast. He remembered that he should be working on his potions, so quickly changed course for the kitchens to grab some ingredients and a bit of food. After doing so, he would go to the Room of Requirement. She was hurrying out of the Great Hall, turning the corner quickly, she bumped into some one. Falling down, she let out a small shriek.

His brow furrowed as he felt something collide with his back. He turned around quickly laughed. "Miss Jemmings, I didn't realize you were so eager to see me."

She looked up, and laughed, "Sorry I should have watched where I was going." She gathered her small vile of ingredients. Before trying to pull herself up.

"Its quite alright." He extended his arm down to help her up. "What's that you've got?"

"Some left over ingredients I'm returning to the kitchen elves." She said, gladly grabbing his hand for assistance.

He nodded as he pulled her up. "I'm on my way there now. I can return it if you'd like?"

"Sure, that'd be great." She began to hand it to him, "Oh, I'd rather return it to them. And be able to say thank you." She said changingher mind.

He nodded and smiled at her, "Come along, Miss Jemmings. We've got a pear to tickle."

She laughed, "Who told you about that?" She asked, not many people knew about that trick.

He laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't get any of my pranks done if I hadn't known." Few people knew. He knew that hardly anyone in his own house knew. She smiled, and nodded not replying. But she did release his hand, and ran ahead to tickle the pear.

He followed after her silently, hands in his pockets. "How do you know? If you don't mind my asking that is."

She smiled, "Professor McGonagall." She answered simply, stepping inside and beginning a conversation with one of the elves. Handing back what ever was in the container. She laughed, and gestured towards Tyler.

"I knew she played favorites." He chuckled. He followed after her and waited for her to finish speaking to the elf. He bent down to speak to another elf to get what he needed before turning to Kellie. "Now what, Miss Jemmings?"

"Hmm, oh nothing just speaking to a friend." She smiled, and said good-bye to the elf. "Oh, and she's not playing favorites when I'm...never mind." She stopped last sentence, before wandering off to help an elf reach on of the higher shelves. He watched her from where he stood. She seemed kindhearted. It definitely added to her appeal. He could see why guys like her Ex dated her. She smiled back towards him, before disappearing behind the corner, going to help another elf with a mindless chore.

He stood there waiting for her and the house elf return. "Do you serve your detentions here?"

She laughed loudly, "I don't get detentions." She patted his back, and bid fare well to the elf.

"But. I. Nevermind." He cut himself off. "Do you want to join me in the Room of Requirement?"

"Sure, what are you confused about?" She asked, not letting that one slide.

"It's nothing I can't figure out later." He shook his head. The elf had finally returned with his needs. "Come on. Lets go."

She nodded before thanking the elf for her help, before being dragged away from her. "You could be a little more polite to them."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I generally am. I thanked her earlier and promised to come down later."

"Mhmm." She replied, disbelieving his words. Unsure what to make of him at this moment.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. The little one I was talking to, her name is Twinkle. I've known her since second year. Best chocolate cake."

She smiled, "I know." She said mischievously, there were many things for him to learn about her.

"Right." He grinned at her. "Come on then. I've got potions to mix." She was very interesting to him.

She smiled back, "Where are we going? The potions class room is the other way."

"Room of Requirement."


End file.
